EricaXBeverly
by M rated Sex Fanfiction
Summary: Erica and Beverly have Lesbian Sex, MUST READ!


Erica woke up very early at 6 am. She felt herself craving human comfort for no reason.

She walked into her parents bedroom, her father already down stairs and leaving for work.

"Mom, I'm cold, can we have sponnies?"

"Get over here in the warm spot hunny" Beverly said

"Can we make these spooners extra special?" Erica asked

"How do you mean?" Beverly asked.

"I want skin on skin" she said

Erica removed her pajama bottoms with nothing underneath exposing her cleanly shaven pussy. She then undid her night shirt button revealing her DD cup breast to her mom.

Erica climbed into the bed and pulled down her moms bottoms and took them off her legs making her bare pussy visible. Beverly took off her own top allowing her double D cup breast to hang out. Erica lay in front of her mom. Bev spooned her daughter for over 20 mins. She cupped her teenage child's ass and rubbed it giving it a playful slap.

Erica turned around so she was facing her mother. She put her hand out and against her moms vagina and rubbed it making her wet.

"Ahhhh" Beverly moaned at the pleasure she was receiving.

Beverly kissed Erica on the lips.

"Mom, since we're naked, wanna have sex?" Erica asked.

"Id love that hunny" Beverly said.

Beverly got under the covers and began licking, sucking and nibbling on her daughters vagina.

"Oh my god" Erica screamed at the intense waves of pleasure she was receiving.

Erica came inside of her mothers mouth and she swallowed every last bit.

"Delicious sweetie" Beverly.

Erica stuck a finger inside her moms cunt pushing it in and out. After 5 minutes of getting fingered by her daughter Beverly came all over Ericas hand. She sucked her mothers cum off her hand.

"Yummy" she declared.

Erica climbed on top of Beverly and they began to make out whilst she grinded her pussy on her moms thigh. They grabbed on to each other's ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging them. Beverly rested her hands and Ericas boobs. She kneaded them harshly.

"Mom, I'm gonna cum again." She moaned

Erica can all over her mothers thigh. She licked her own cum off her mothers body devouring every last bit. Beverly flipped Erica over so that she was underneath her. Beverly grinding herself against her daughter, her womanhood juices squirting all over the sheets. Beverly pulled out a dark pink double ended dildo.

"Wanna try it out?" She asked

"Sure" Erica replied.

Beverly slid 7 inches of the dildo into her pussy and Erica moved the other 7 inches into her cunt. They scissored with each other allowing the fake dick to come in and out of them their vaginas, filling them up and then going back out only to repeat the same process. Erica and Beverly came all over the dildo and switched the ends round, sucking the other ones cum from the fake cock.

"How about some roll playing?" Erica suggested

"What are you thinking about?" Beverly asked

"I've been a naughty girl and must be punished by my mommy" Erica said naughtily

Beverly sat up with her legs straight and Erica lay across her thighs. Beverly slapped her ass hard but not hard enough to cause pain, Erica giggled playfully. Beverly continued to spank Erica turning her ass a lovely shade of red. Beverly noticed the time and realised that it was almost lunch time. The two off them got up off the bed.

Beverly took out a white bra and matching panties and out then on, followed by her purple leggings and one of her bedazzled sweaters. Erica went back to her room and put on her purple bra and matching purple thong, followed by tight jeans that showed off her ass and a tank top that was a tight fit on her boobs. And with that the two new lesbian lovers went down stairs and carried on the rest of theirs day as normal. Apart from when they have sex on the weekends.

 **Authors notes: hope you all enjoyed this, comment down below any story preferences. I also do personalised stories so comment the names and wheather it should be a gay, Lesbian or straight fanfic and I will rift that up for you.**


End file.
